


Come Back To Me

by EcstasyAndMisery



Category: Degrassi: Next Class, Glee
Genre: Cute, Degrassi References, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Inspired by Degrassi: Next Class, Klaine, M/M, Short One Shot, but it would be set in season three, not canon, talking about sex, the title makes it sound sadder than it actually is, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery
Summary: so i'm not sure how many of you guys have watched degrassi: next class but it's a really good show and i honestly love it.*SPOILER WARNING*this fic is based off the scene where tristan and miles are in a fight because miles makes losing your virginity like such a small deal and thinks that tristan is upset because his number is so high. So yea i thought it would be fun to do a klaine scene based off of that :) kurt is miles and blaine is tris.enjoy !!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm not sure how many of you guys have watched degrassi: next class but it's a really good show and i honestly love it. 
> 
> *SPOILER WARNING*  
> this fic is based off the scene where tristan and miles are in a fight because miles makes losing your virginity like such a small deal and thinks that tristan is upset because his number is so high. So yea i thought it would be fun to do a klaine scene based off of that :) kurt is miles and blaine is tris.
> 
> enjoy !!

“Are you mad at me because my number is higher than yours? Because I can't change that.” If Blaine’s attitude since our conversation last night was any indication, I’m about 90% sure he’s pissed at me. We’re currently in an empty classroom at school. Arguing about sex. How fun.

He had his arms crossed an almost pained look on his face. “I’m not mad, Kurt. I’m upset. When we almost had sex a few days ago, I realized that you’ve had way more experience than I have. I don’t want to just be another person you add to your little ‘Do and Ditch’ list.”

Huh. I never thought of a name for my list. Weird, I kind of like it. “Fine. Why don’t you just go sleep with a couple of guys and then come back to me.” Truth be told, I didn't actually want that. I want to be with  _ him _ . I almost regret saying that. But if he wants experience… then that's what has to happen.

Confusion colored his face. “Wh- I- What do you mean come back to you? You want to be with me?”

This doofus really is clueless. “Well, yeah. I thought you just wanted to get our first time out of the way but if you’re worried about not being experienced enough then that's probably the best solution, Blaine.

“Why would I want that?” He looked at his lap and let out a small laugh. “I mean, call me a silly romantic but I want my first time to be special.” 

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand gently. “It’s not silly. Look, sex wasn't something that I particularly cared about, obviously, but I can tell it means a lot to you. And I  _ promise _ you that when we have our first time, I'll make it  _ so, so _ special.”

He looked up at me with his big, hazel eyes. “So you don't want me to go sleep with other guys first?”

I snorted. “God, no. I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.” My tone got more serious, “I want to be with you, Blaine. Don't doubt that for a second.”

He beamed at me and pulled me into a tight hug. “I want to be with you, too, Kurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add like a smut scene at the end, of like their first time buttttt i've never written mlm smut. And honestly i think it’s best that i keep i that way because i'm a lesbian… so i feel like i really wouldn't know how to write gay porn lmao. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and con/crit are appreciated !!
> 
> Okay that's all from me bye lol


End file.
